


Depression Hurts

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depression is still taking over my life, so I thought about writing about my depression in Trish's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depression Hurts

Lissy is depressed.

Depression is something that's unbearable for some that have it.

That's what Lissy feels about depression: unbearable.

For Lissy, she has a hard time with family, friends and her college.

Even with strangers that she comes across in her lifetime.

People on the internet thought that she'll be happy again.

Unfortunately for her - in reality, she's sad and feels like a weight on her shoulders.

At her college, she is wanting to pretend that she is happy.

In reality, she is sad.

She began to feel like she's shunned...

... hated...

... useless...

... hopeless...

... defenseless...

... scared...

... lost...

... and empty.

She knows that she does not want to die.

She SERIOUSLY doesn't.

Suicide for her...

... worries her a lot.

Nobody knows anything about her...

... and that is everyone on the internet's actual problem.

Assumptions involving her...

... is never helpful at all for anybody.

Doxxing...

... is useless.

Whether you want her or anybody to feel better or worse...

... that's your decision.

If you want her or anybody to feel better...

... that's your decision.

If you want her or anybody to feel worse...

... that's also your decision.

Depression hurts.

It can be you having it.

It can be me having it.

It can be anyone having it.


End file.
